


Sexy In Pink

by Basmathgirl



Series: A Moment In Time [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: Just a couple idly chatting in bed.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Series: A Moment In Time [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147883
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Sexy In Pink

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I’ve tried adding these characters to my Christmas wish list; but I don’t think I’ll get them.  
>  **A/N:** originally written and posted in 2010. Alan Carr is famous in the UK as a comedian, TV presenter of "Alan Carr: Chatty Man", for having a DVD called “Alan Carr: Tooth Fairy Live”, and a few other things.

The Doctor turned in their bed and snuggled into Donna’s half-sleeping body.

“You’re doing it again,” he grumbled.

“Doing what?” Donna softly asked.

“Oozing sexiness,” he stated.

“Sorry about that. Is that sexiness only as far as you are concerned, or does anyone else experience it?”

“Erm… it’s like an aura,” he tried to explain.

“An aura?” she laughed. “Can everybody see this aura?”

“No. Just me,” he answered.

“What does this aura look like then?” she asked sceptically.

“Pink.” He thought again. “Definitely pink.”

It caused Donna to have a fit of the giggles. “That must look hideous against the colour of my hair.”

The Doctor fondly ran his hand down her hair, paying attention to a favourite curl. “Nothing is wrong when it’s next to your ginger locks,” he defended it.

“But pink is such a wrong colour for me,” insisted Donna.

“Fairies are pink,” he pondered.

“Is that as in ‘Alan Carr’ fairy, or..?” she began to ask.

“A car ferry?” he quizzed, causing Donna and him to double up with mirth.

“Are you deliberately keeping me awake?” she asked him as they cuddled.

“No, but I can think of something that’ll help send you to sleep,” the Doctor replied with a grin.

“You can? Why doesn’t that surprise me?” she wondered, and ran her finger along his jawline and across his lips.

He kissed her fingertip. “Did my aura give me away?” He then took the opportunity to capture her mouth.

Donna had no reply to that; not for a while anyway.


End file.
